Ulquiorra's New Fraccion
by Aquaowl36
Summary: When Aizen forces Ulquiorra to take on a young girl as his shiny new fraccion, he is, needless to say, skeptical as hell. But will this girl be his worst nightmare or his greatest wish?
1. Chapter 1

"I understand. I shall attend immediatly." Ulquiorra monotoned to the numero. With a nod of respect, the numero sonidoed away from sight, and Ulquiorra headed for Aizen's thrown room.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. I have a proposal for you." The smiley soul-reaper said (A/N: Whoo, aliteration!). "What is it that you desire from me?" The Cuatro responded. Aizen smirked before continuing; "I want you to take on a fraccion. Enter, Chikako."

A short girl, about 4'8, walked into the room. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders, where it had been messily cut with scissors. Her eyes were a dark brown, and she was wearing a white zip-up jacket that came to her thighs and a white skirt with black tights and white sandals. She shoved her hands into her jacket pocket and stared at the sky.

"Chikako, this is Ulquiorra, my most loyal Espada. He shall be your new master." Aizen told the girl. He then addressed Ulquiorra; "Ulquiorra, this is Chikako. She is to be your Fraccion. Her power is rather... Interesting. I hope you can make some use of it." Aizen shuffled in his seat, as if recalling an unpleasant memory. "Dismissed!" He commanded, and the Espada, along with his brand-new Fraccion, left. - "Ulqui-sama! You're so booring!" I whined, following him up the corridor. "You will not address me like that." He corrected. I pouted. Suddenly, an idea hit. "Fine then, 'Ulquiorra-sama'. Hey, how about I show you my Arrancar power? Aizen-sama did say that he wanted you to make use of it."

My new 'master' glanced at the ceiling before responding; "Very well. I will allow you to show me.". I smirked. This was going better than expected...

I poked him in the centre of his chest before he could say anything. He seemed slightly surprised, but he quickly regained his composure. "Wait for it..." I said.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra began to shrink. His body became softer and small mounds erupted from his chest. His hair grew as well, only stopping at about chest length. He looked at himself, then at me, before picking me up by the scruff of my neck and holding me against the wall. "Reverse this, now, trash!" He commanded in a girly voice. I shrugged. "Sorry, Ulquiorra-sama, but the effects of this wear off in about an hour. There is no way to reverse it before then, so it looks like you're gonna have to stay a girl for the next sixty minutes.". Deflated, Ulquiorra released me, and the two of us made the walk to to his, sorry, her, room in complete and utter silence. Eventually, after Mundo walking (see what I did there?), we made it to a massive door with a gigantic number 4 plastered on it.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered sheepishly. Ulquiorra glanced down at me, but said nothing. He just dissapeared into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

With my master gone, I decided to do a little exploring. I just aimlessly wandered the halls, sometimes making smalltalk with the occasional passer-by, until I came to a massive door, about the size of Ulquiorra's. I gingerly nudged it open to find... Well, a ginger! She was wearing a long, white dress, so I guessed she was an Arrancar. Her hair was really long, and she had a pair of really wierd, flower-shaped hairpins.

"Hi!" I greeted. The ginger turned around, seemingly shocked by my sudden appearance. Her open mouth soon melted into a smile, and she invited me inside her room. I entered. "Why are you so upset?" I asked her. Her hands clenched into tiny fists on her lap. "It's because..." She started slowly, "It's because my friends are coming to get me."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "Why would your friends be coming to get you?" I asked, and she explained the whole thing, about how she wasn't really an Arrancar but a human named Orihime Inoue, and how she was only trying to protect her friends by coming here. I sat and listened intently throughout the whole thing. At the end of it, Orihime took a deep breath, and turned to face me. My eyes burned with the fire of a great idea behind them, and without waiting for a response, I poked her.

Right in the centre of her chest.

She instantly began morphing, and within seconds, she had become he. 'He' looked at me, amazed. "How did you do that?" Orihime asked me. "No time to explain, we need to get you the hell out of here!" I yelled, pulling him out the door and into the hallway. I stopped the second realisation hit me: I don't know which direction to take.

Not wanting to be seen as a complete idiot, I chose a random direction and tore off down it. By some lucky twist of fate, we wound up on a balcony with a ladder that went down to the sand.

And who were we to meet there but Nnoitra Gilga.

"Hey, what's a worthless girl like you doin' all the way out here?" He asked in a mocking tone. I smirked. This was going to be interesting...

"Nothin' much." I replied, strolling up to him, "Just... THIS!". With a surge of adrenaline flowing through my veins, I poked 'him' in the chest and ran for the hills. ...Or, in this case, the Orihime. Halfway there a shrill shriek reached my ears. I froze and turned around.

Nnoitra began looking herself over, and I burst out laughing. Her hair had grown to her mid-back and two rather large bumps were protruding from her chest. She had lost a little height as well, a grand total of about four inches.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"


End file.
